


The Geese Are Getting Fat

by Zwarte Parel (Celandine)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Holidays, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Zwarte%20Parel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood Christmases were perfect, but the present day is awfully nice too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Geese Are Getting Fat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/gifts).



Elizabeth remembered Christmases in England as happy times, with holly and pine prickling everywhere, and good smells of mince pies and roast goose, the warm light of candles and the sounds of singing and laughter. In her memory the ground was always white with snow gleaming in chilly sunshine. "What do you remember, Will?" she asked, patting his knee.

He smiled at her, his head pillowed lazily against Jack's chest as the two of them sprawled amid the tangled sheets of the great bed.

"We didn't have roast goose; my mother couldn't have afforded it, and it would have been far too much for the two of us anyhow. But she might stretch to stew a chicken with white-flour dumplings, and plum pudding tied in a cloth boiling next to it." He licked his lips. "One year my father was home, and then we had goose, and he gave me a knife for my Christmas gift. What about you, Jack?"

"Christmas in England seems too long ago and too far away to me, to be worth remembering," Jack demurred. "Besides, I left when I was just a pup, off to the ends of the earth with my father." He pulled Elizabeth to him and gave her a smacking kiss. "Wouldn't you rather remember these Christmases now?"

"I suppose I would, at that." Elizabeth laughed. "Less traditional –" she paused as the two men joined her laughter. "– but far more fun."

**Author's Note:**

> For geekmama, who wanted Jack/Will/Elizabeth, "Christmas in England."


End file.
